1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of treating tumors of the central nervous system (CNS).
2. Description of the Background Art
Taurolidine (Bis-(1, 1-dioxoperhydro-1,2,4-thiadiazinyl-4)methane) was developed by Geistlich Pharma. It is a white crystalline substance, water soluble up to 2%. It is made up of two molecules of taurinamid and three molecules formaldehyde forming a two-ringed structure bridged by a methylene group.
Taurolidine has primarily an antibiotic and anti-endotoxin effect. It acts by a chemical reaction, so no microorganism resistance has been observed as yet. This effect of taurolidine is mediated by its active metabolites, which are donators of active methylol-groups: Methylol-Taurultam and Methylol-Taurinamide. The active methylol groups inactivate by reacting with the cell wall of bacteria and with the primary amino groups of endotoxins.
Additional effects of taurolidine were reported in the past: inhibition of TNF and IL-1Beta in mononuclear cells (Bedrosian 1991), inhibition of Tumor Necrosis Factor Toxicity, and inhibition of Peritoneal Tumor Cell Growth in Laparoscopic Surgery (Jacobi 1997).
Taurolidine solutions have been used as instillation or rinsing solutions of the abdominal cavity in cases of peritonitis. In post-operative installations, conscious patients have reported as a side-effect irritation of the nerves of the peritoneum, and sometimes strong burning sensations which require intravenous administration of pain killers or anaesthesia. Monsoon et al. PCT International Publication Number WO 92/00743 discloses a selective direct inhibiting effect of Taurolidine and/or Taurultam on certain body tumors. (Monsoon JRT, Ramsey PS, Donohue JH. Preliminary evidence that taurolidine is anti-neoplastic as well as anti-endotoxin and anti-microbial. Abstract. Br J Surg 77(6) 1990, A711) on B 16 melanoma cells and Meth A sarcoma cells in a mice model in vivo, and on fibroblastic tumor cells, LS 174T (colon-) carcinoma cells and Jurkat (leukemic-) cells in vitro (International Patent PCT No. PCT/EP91/01269, International Publication Number WO 92/00743 PCT xe2x80x9cUse of Taurolidine and/or Taurultam for the treatment of tumorsxe2x80x9d). However, primary tumors of the brain and medulla of the Central Nervous System (CNS) are very different from those of the body. Nerve cells differ significantly from cells of other organs, and have a much more complex construction. Nerve cells are characterized by a great number of branches which serve to transmit impulses and sensations, including dendrites for reception of impulses, and neurites or axons for emission of impulses. Neurogliae are glia-cells which are present in greater numbers than neurons, and render stability to the nerve cells. Glia-cells are responsible for metabolism and protection of sensitive nerve cells. The cells from which CNS tumors arise have a different metabolism as compared to other tumor cells. Metastases of CNS tumors outside the nervous system are very rare. Effective surgical treatment is often impossible since the tumors are located in functionally important areas, or spread diffusely.
Primary tumors of the brain and spinal cord arise from the different cell types of the CNS. These cell types are neurons, which are responsible for the neuronal function and the glial cells, which have supporting and nutritioning functions. According to the different subtypes of glial and neuronal cells, there are different types of CNS-tumors. The most common brain tumors arise from the glial cells. Various sub-types (astrozytoma, oligodendroglioma, ependymoma, etc.) are encompassed by the term xe2x80x9cgliomaxe2x80x9d.
Gliomas are the most common primary brain tumors. The incidence of gliomas is about 5/100,000 persons per year. More than 50% are glioblastoma, the most malignant form, which is responsible for more than 2.5% of the total tumor associated mortality. More than 95% of the patients die within 2 years following diagnosis despite aggressive therapy including surgery, radiotherapy and chemotherapy.
Brain tumors have some special characteristics as compared to xe2x80x9cperipheralxe2x80x9d tumors. They act as space occupying lesions, caused by the bony skull. This situation causes herniation and death when the tumor grows larger than can be accommodated. Furthermore, primary brain tumors often metastasize via the cerebrospinal fluid within the whole central nervous system. The brain tumor cells have a lower cohesion within the cell formation as compared to xe2x80x9cperipheralxe2x80x9d tumor cells (Jxc3xa4nisch W.: Pathologie der Geschwxc3xcilstedes Zentralnervensystems In: Klinische Neuropathologie, J. Cervxc3x3s-Navarro and R. Ferszt (Eds.) Thieme, Stuttgart, New York, 1989). In addition, the metabolism of brain tumors are influenced by the blood/brain barrier.
Both types of tumors, glial and neuronal, can develop malignantly. Malignant gliomas are more frequent as compared to benign gliomas (85% vs. 15%). In the U.S. there are about 20,000 new glioma and medulloblastoma cases per year. The glioblastoma is most common (about 65% among astrozytoma).
Therapeutic options of primary CNS-tumors include surgery, radiotherapy and chemotherapy. Complete resection is often impossible because of poorly defined tumor borders and location within the brain area. Nearly all malignant glioma reoccur within months, 90% on the original site. Reoperation for a recurrent glioma typically extends survival by about 36 weeks (10 weeks with good quality of life). There is no well designed study regarding the beneficial effect of radiotherapy following glioma surgery. In patients older than 65 years, the median survival following tumor biopsy plus radiation is about 17 weeks, and following tumor removal plus radiation about 30 weeks (the peak incidence of glioblastoma is at an age of about 60 years). However, complete tumor removal plus radiatherapy is considered the reference standard in glioma therapy.
Chemotherapy using alkylating agents has a positive response rate of about 30%. A positive response generally extends the survival by 6-8 weeks. However, only about 50% of the patients treated with chemotherapy using alkylating agents are able to maintain regular activities.
Despite progress in diagnosis and treatment, the prognosis of patients with malignant primary CNS-tumors is still poor. The median survival of glioblastoma patients following optimal therapy including complete extirpation and radiation is less than about 10 months (about 1.6 years in grade III astrozytoma). The 1-year survival rate of patients with glioblastoma is about 35%, the 2-year survival rate about 8%.
Some primary malignant central nervous system tumors cannot be treated surgically because of their location or diffuse extension (gliomatosis, diffuse brain stem gliomas). Chemotherapy is not generally recommended, since the response rate on these alcylating agents (BCNU, CCNU, Procarbazine) is about 10% of patients (data from Greenberg MS. Handbook of Neurosurgery. Third edition 1994, Greenberg Graphics Inc., Lakeland, FL, USA). Heretofore, no therapy could be offered to those patients despite a palliative radiation. Thus, the therapy of primary malignant tumors of the central nervous system has been very unsatisfactory.
There remains a need in the art for new methods and compositions for treating tumors of the central nervous system.
The present invention relates to the use of metholyl transfer agents, including Taurolidine and/or Taurultam, for the treatment of tumors of the central nervous system in mammals. Despite the irritation of the nerves of the peritoneum and strong burning sensations which have been side-effects of peritonitis post-operative installations of Taurolidine, it surprisingly has been found that CNS nerve cells, including the particularly sensitive stem cells of embryo meningeal cells, remain unaffected following administration of Taurolidine/Taurultam solutions.
It was surprising to demonstrate a direct antineoplastic effect of Taurolidine and/or Taurultam on neuronal and glial tumor cell lines. This effect was very unexpected due to the quite different behavior of brain tumor cells as compared to other tumor cells, particularly concerning their response to chemotherapeutic agents. Furthermore, the antineoplastic effect of Taurolidine and/or Taurultam was thought only to be associated with the influence on cell adhesion molecules, which explains the prevention of metastatic tumor growth following endoscopic abdominal tumor surgery. A direct antineoplastic effect on brain tumor cells was very unexpected.
Taurolidine and Taurultam, its intermediate and active metabolite, are methylol transfer agents. They act by transferring -methylol groups at the site of action. Both substances have low toxicity and are not cytotoxic against normal cells.
This invention provides for treatment and/or prophylaxis of tumors and/or suppressing of primary and secondary tumors of the central nervous system in mammalian subjects wherein an effective dose of a methylol transfer agent such as Taurolidine and/or Taurultam is administered to a mammalian subject suffering from or at risk of central nervous system tumor growth. Furthermore the invention includes special methods for local application of Taurolidine and/or Taurultam in solution using microdialysis methods, irrigation methods, implantation methods, and angiographic methods. The terms Taurolidine and/or Taurultam as used herein are intended to refer to the compounds Taurolidine, Taurultam, Taurultam-glucose (as described below), and their substantial bioequivalents or agents which act in a substantially similar manner. For example, an aminoglycan derived from Taurultam and any other suitable derivate of Taurolidine and/or Taurultam, or agents which act in a substantially similar manner, can be utilized like Taurolidine and/or Taurultam according to the invention.
The term xe2x80x9ctreatmentxe2x80x9d as used herein is intended to refer to treatment, prophylaxis and/or suppression of CNS tumors. The present invention is applicable to treatment of CNS tumors, which may include:
Glioblastoma Multiforme (GBM)
High grade gliomas
Anaplastic oligodendroglioma
Low grade gliomas
Recurrent malignant gliomas
Anaplastic astrozytoma
Advanced metastatic melanoma
Recurrent high grade primary brain tumors
Primary central nervous system lymphoma
Leptomeningeal dissemination of malignant glioma (meningeal gliomatosis).
Treatment takes place primarily in connection with surgical intervention, such as surgical removal of a CNS tumor, as well as postoperative local application of taurolidine and/or Taurultarn solution while using, for example, a microdialysis method or an irrigation method. Since the blood/brain barrier is passed by Taurolidine and/or Taurultam, it also may be appropriate to administer 2% taurolidine solutions or 3% Taurultam solutions intravenously through a central catheter. Here, in addition to the antineoplastic action, prevention of infection is also of great advantage for the patient. In this connection, dosage appropriately may be 15-20 g of taurolidine as a 2% solution through a central catheter daily for 7-8 days, or alternatively as 3% Taurultam solution, 20-30 g Taurultam daily, for 7-8 days with adults. This is intended to preserve or improve neurological function and health-related quality of life. For local application in connection with operations in the brain, glucose-based solutions, with or without electrolytes, and which additionally contain 0.2-1% Taurolidine, Taurultam or Taurultam-glucose, are preferred.
Basic treatment solutions preferably are modeled after cerebrospinal solution, contain glucose and electrolytes, are substantially isotonic to the extent possible and have a slightly alkaline pH value of about 7.3-7.35. The following ingredients may be included in a basic solution:
Bicarbonate
Sodium
Potassium
Calcium
Magnesium
Lactate
Chloride
Glucose
Taurolidine, Taurultam, Taurultam-glucose or the like are added to a basic solution.
A basic solution may, for example, be comprised of Cerebrospinal Fluid (CSF) components as shown in the following table.
Amino-sugar/Taurultam-glucose crystallized out, and the crystals were suction filtered with a raw yield of 5.3 g.
From alcohol mixed with a few drops of water, white crystals were recrystallized:
Melting point: 168xc2x0 -170xc2x0 C.
Calculated: C=36.23 H=6.03 N=9.39 S=10.74%
Found: C=36.26 H=6.10 N=9.09 S=10.90%
The IR spectrum corresponded NMR in DMS6200 MHZ. Sulfonamide NH coupling to its adjacent CH2, one OH coupling to CH2 and three OH""s couplings to CH indicated internal loss of water and that the chain had cyclised to form a sugar.
The solution is slightly hypertonic.
The glucose can be replaced by 25 g levulose (fructose).
The solution is then insulin-independent.
The pH value is set at pH 7.3.
The solutions 1 and 2 are filtered in an appropriately sterile manner with a 0.1 micron sterile
filter and aseptically deposited in sterile infusion bottles.
The pH is set at 7.3. The solution is filtered in a sterile manner and aseptically deposited in 100 ml infusion bottles.
The solution is set at a pH of 7.5 prior to sterilization and subsequently filtered in a sterile manner, deposited in 250 ml infusion bottles and sterilized with steam for 15 minutes at 121xc2x0 C.
Taurolidine and/or Taurultam may be administered by injection or infusion, or by local application. Isotonic glucose solution and/or artificial cerebrospinal fluid solution as described above may be used containing Taurolidine and/or Taurultam, or a substantial bioequivalent thereof. The local administration can be performed via (a) microdialysis using a probe tube, and (b) direct irrigation and/or implantation of a catheter, and single or repeated irrigation. A Microdialysis-method can be utilized in nonextirpated tumors or reoccurrences as well as in inoperable tumors, e.g., diffuse brain stem gliomas. An irrigation/catheter method may be utilized following complete or incomplete tumor extirpation.
a) Microdialysis Method
An isotonic solution as described above, is stored at body temperature in a tank. A small pump (subcutaneous or outside the body) forces the Taurolidine and/or Taurultam solution via tubular microprobe to the tumor and/or its surrounding. The microprobe may be formed of plastic material with a small lumen. The tip of the probe may have a semipermeable membrane so that an osmotic fluid exchange can occur. In this way, the Taurolidine and/or Taurultam can diffuse inside the tumor and its surroundings. Different types of probes can include a probe with a small tip to terminate directly inside the tumor. With large tumors, a large membrane can be provided at the end of the probe to lie inside the tumor cavity or on the surface of the tumor. In some cases with large tumors, it may be necessary to implant more than one probe.
b) Irrigation/Catheter Method
Following removal of a tumor, or with cystic tumors, direct single or repeated irrigation of the tumor cavity or area may be performed. Furthermore, a catheter can be implanted in the tumor cavity for repeated local administration with Taurolidine and/or Taurultam.
c) Angiographic Method
Another method for regional application of Taurolidine and/or Taurultam may be provided for tumors with blood supply by one or a few dominant feeder arteries. Taurolidine and/or Taurultam may be administered by an angiographic catheter, which may be introduced supraselectively into the feeders. The Taurolidine and/or Taurultam then may be administered once or repeatedly.
d) Implantation Method
Following complete or incomplete removal of a tumor, direct single or repeated implantation of a matrix containing Taurolidine and/or Taurultam into the tumor cavity may be performed.
Taurolidine and/or Taurultam have been found to inhibit directly the growth of CNS tumor cell lines, including neuronal (HT22) as well as glial (C6) tumor cell lines. Furthermore, this action was shown to be selective in that the growth of primary cell lines of a fetal rat central nervous system required significantly higher concentrations and a significantly longer contact time for inhibition, as compared to tumor cells (taking into account a very high general sensitivity of primary cell lines of the fetal rat central nervous system). The effect was concentration-dependent. Antineoplastic effects of concentrations of 0.1 to 4 mg/ml Taurolidine and/or Taurultam in PVP and glucose solution was demonstrated. The tumor cells were inhibited starting after 10 minutes. Following about 1 to 2 hours 90% of the tumor cells were inhibited.
The tumor-inhibiting agents of the present invention, including Taurolidine and/or Taurultam, may be administered by injection or infusion. Agents in accordance with the present invention may be administered locally using microdialysis utilizing probes, as well as regionally using superselective angiographic catheters with continuous or sequential administration of an agent in accordance with the present invention.
Probes for practicing a microdialysis method in accordance with the invention can be placed using neuronavigation, MRI guidance and/or ultrasound guidance. A diagnostic biopsy can be taken from the tumor to make a histological diagnosis during the same surgical procedure in which treatment utilizing a microdialysis method in accordance with the invention is utilized. Alternatively, during a microdialysis method in accordance with the present invention, fluid can be obtained from the tumor or its surroundings so as to maintain a desired fluid level in the area of the tumor.
An agent in accordance with the present invention can be administered by a permanently or temporarily implanted catheter for continuous or repeated local irrigation of a tumor or its surroundings. The treatment agent can be administered locally by irrigation of the surroundings of a totally or partially extirpated tumor.
In preferred embodiments, Taurolidine and/or Taurultam is administered intravenously in a dosage range of about 50-500 mg/kg per day, sequentially or by continuous administration.
Separately or simultaneously with administration of a methylol transfer agent in accordance with the present invention, other agents can be administered to the patient, including cytotoxic, antineoplastic agents (including alkylating agents, and/or agents involved in tumor metabolism). Alternatively or additionally, if desired, other tumor treating agents may be administered, such as interleukin-1, interleukin-2, interferon, or other immunomodulating agents.
The advantages of combination therapy include:
1) Synergic effects may be realized from employment of a combination therapy with regard to achievement of tumor control and survival improvement.
2) Dosage reduction in administration of antineoplastic medicaments will lead to amelioration of the considerable side effects, such as hair loss, nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, etc.
3) Combination therapy allows for different ways of application of the medicaments, e.g., local Taurolidine/Taurultam administration, systemic general chemotherapy, etc.
Taurolidine and/or Taurultam can be administered by intraperitoneal application in combination with local inthratecal or intravenous general chemotherapy.